Alphabetical Yullen
by Mad Hatter Usagi
Summary: An A to Z of Yullen fluff and junk. It's cute, you should read it. DRABBLES.


A-Accident

Allen still claims it was an accident. Kanda is reluctant to agree.

He could admit, tripping was probably an accident. His Moyashi was clumsy, so yeah, Allen falling was normal. And Kanda falling for his Moyashi had been an accident too. But the straddling him, pinning his hands to the floor, and kissing him senseless in front of the whole Order in the cafeteria was a bit non-accidental. He finds it a bit funny though, after a few years of being with the Moyashi, he might actually be convinced it was an accident.

* * *

B-Bothered

"Kanda makes me feel bothered," Allen said one day at lunch.

"Well, you guys do fight every time you guys see each other," Lenalee answered, then took a bite of her sandwich.

Allen nodded silently and went back to eating.

A few days later, Lenalee was walking in the hallway when she took a turn into an almost empty hallway. Notice I said **almost**. Allen and Kanda were leaning against the wall, sucking face. Little mewls of happiness came from Allen while he let Kanda dominate the kisses. Lenalee backed away from the hall, blushing furiously, as she realized that Allen had meant that he was actually hot and bothered by Kanda.

* * *

C-Church

One day, after getting home from a mission in North America, Kanda approached Allen in the hallway. Allen looked at him curiously at the beginning of their quiet conversation, but soon the dawning of realization hit his face. The two began a short argument that no one else could hear, their last few sentences reached the ears of eavesdroppers though.

"But what about the church?" Allen exclaimed.

"Fuck the church! I just got back from an assignment, and I'm getting another pretty soon. I want you to kiss me now," Kanda yelled back.

So Allen did.

* * *

D-Dancing

"Moyashi?" Asked Kanda, who stood above the other as all the other couples danced. It was the Order's Christmas party, Lenalee had arranged it after begging her brother to authorize it.

"Don't call me that!" Allen snapped, but then calmed himself, "What do you want?" He sat at one of the tables, watching all of the couples dance around the floor, slightly jealous.

"Dance with me," he replied simply.

"Do you want everyone to know about our relationship?"

"Yeah."

Allen looked up at him, into those serious, gorgeous eyes. He then stood and followed Kanda to the dance floor.

* * *

E-Echo

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kanda."

Said man leaned down and pressed his lips to his Moyashi's. To which Allen responded by pressing back. Each of Allen's movements an echo of something that Kanda had done.

* * *

F-Flowers

Allen was a little concerned when he started finding flowers outside his door in the mornings. He chalked it up to a secret admirer, and wanted to know who it was pretty badly. He only ever thought about it in the mornings, well, until Kanda walked up to him at lunch and said-

"Moyashi, are you ever going to respond to the flowers I keep giving you?"

* * *

G-Girls

Allen liked girls. He thought they were cute, sounded pretty, and more often than not, they smelled nice. He thought they were clever sometimes too. But they weren't Kanda. So when one shy Finder asked if he would consider going out with her, he had to decline.

"I'm sorry." He said politely, "but I'm rather in love with Kanda Yuu."

The best thing about girls was that they could gossip.

* * *

H-Hopple

During one of their usual fist fights, suddenly Kanda stooped and tied Allen's shoes together. The short boy soon fell over and was then picked up by Kanda. Allen was thrown over his shoulder and toted all the way up to Kanda's room.

The samurai promptly shut the door and locked it. Several minutes later, a few sultry noises that sounded like Allen were emitted, and everyone there quickly left.

* * *

I-Imbrue

Allen snuck up on Kanda pretty quickly, then shot out and pushed him. They were standing near a pond, and Kanda was focused on a fish in the water. As Kanda began to fall, he grabbed Allen's hands and pulled him with him.

When the splash is finished obscuring their view, everyone can see they are dripping wet and noticeably grumpy. Allen turns to Kanda and was about to start yelling when Kanda does something unexpectedly distracting.

He moved closer, picked him up, and hauled him out of the pond. But he doesn't stop there. He keeps going and going all the way up to his room. When he was asked what he was doing, Kanda said he was gonna help Allen out of his wet clothes.

* * *

J-Joke

One day, during another one of Allen and Kanda's more rowdy arguments, Lavi got an idea. He turned to Lenalee and smiled, "Watch this."

He snuck up on the two when they were about to launch into a fist fight and pushed Allen into the samurai. Kanda was taken by surprise when the Moyashi's lips were pushed into his own. Allen was surprised when he felt Lavi's hands on his back. Everyone was surprised when the fighting stopped instantly and they started making out.

* * *

K-Kalon

After a night spent researching in the library, Kanda approached Allen. Instead of inceeding an argument, he spoke calmly to him, "You have kalon." Then he left.

After looking it up in the dictionary, Allen grinned and ran to find the raven haired man.

Because kalon is beauty that is more than skin deep, and that's just sweet.

* * *

L-Lemons

While in the cafeteria one day, Lavi found a random lemon. He stared at it a second and then smiled at Allen teasingly, hoping to freak him out, "Did you know that lemons are a euphemism for sex?"

Allen stared at his friend for a second, then took the lemon from him. He promptly handed the fruit to Kanda and winked at him. Then he proceeded to go on with his meal as if nothing happened.

* * *

M-Manducating

"What's more important to you than manducating?" Lavi asked one day at lunch.

"Mandu-what-ing?" Allen asked confusedly between the bites of his dango.

"Manducating, it means eating or chewing. That geezer hammered the dictionary into my brain when I was five, I've learned some strange words."

"Oh," Allen said after he completely swallowed. He got up from his seat and crossed the room to Kanda, pivoting the other man's head to face him better. After laying a deep kiss on his lips, Allen walked back to the table and sat down. "That."

Kanda was very befuddled.

* * *

N-Newborn

"Wh-who's the father?" Lenalee asked, completely shocked.

"Kanda," Allen stated surely, cradling his new baby girl in his arms as they sat in the hospital room. It hadn't even been an hour since the girls birth.

Said swordsman was standing against the wall, looking at the mother-daughter pair lovingly.

* * *

O-Obviate

"Kanda?"

"What," he growled.

"I've been obviating this...but..." Allen said reluctantly.

"What?" Kanda asked, confused by the word.

"Obviating. It means avoiding something."

"Then why didn't you just say that?"

"Because I wanted to sound smart when I told you I loved you," Allen exclaimed, then clamped his hands over his mouth and blushed furiously.

"Why obviate telling me that? I love you too, Moyashi."

* * *

P-Predictable

One quiet day in the fortress of the Order, Allen Walker was doing his usual thing. BEING LOST. He took wrong turns again and again, getting thoroughly frustrated with himself. All he wanted to do was find Kanda's room to confess, but he just couldn't. His mind bubbled with rage and confusion.

Suddenly, Kanda was before him as he rounded yet another corner. He gasped and stopped in his tracks. "Lost again, Moyashi? How predictable."

Allen glared, "Don't call me that! And I am not predictable!"

"Prove it. You do the same things every day," Kanda challenged the shorter man.

So Allen did. By kissing the other man for a few long seconds.

When they pulled apart, Kanda said, "Maybe you aren't so predictable."

* * *

Q-Quod

The Noah shoved the two exorcists into a cell, the walls were stained with blood and grime. Allen and Kanda were both hurt badly and weak, neither could move at the moment.

"You're execution in tomorrow, feel free to share your last words with each other, we won't listen to them," Road cackled and flew away on Lero. The two were silent for hours, working together what they wanted to say, or not say.

Finally, Kanda broke the silence. "Well, since I'm going to die, I have nothing to lose. I love you Moyashi, and I have since our first mission together."

A sob came from Allen, "I love you too, and have since the same time. Now we're going to die together...It's fitting though, since I wouldn't be able to live another day without you."

"And I without you," Kanda whispered into the quiet cell.

* * *

R-Random

"Let's play the Random Game, Allen!" Lavi announced one night at dinner. "We just say or do the most random things one after the other. It's fun, and hilarious to see people's reactions."

"Okay then," Allen said, already finished his meal.

A few rounds later, Lavi had burst into song, Allen had danced on a table, Lavi had hit on a Finder girl with some cheesy pick up lines, and Allen had walked up to Bookman with a straight face and said "Penis," with the straightest face ever, then walked away like nothing happened.

"Pecorous means full of cows," Lavi informed the other player with a smile.

Allen chuckled at the random tidbit of information, then stood and walked to where Kanda was standing in line for his meal. He had gotten back from a mission in India and had been stopped by a fallen tree on the tracks when coming back on train. He was exhausted and not paying attention.

So Allen kissed him. Not on the cheek, or lightly either. On the lips and fully deep and loving. Surprising everyone, Kanda pulled Allen closer until they were nearly entangled with one another in the furiously needy kiss.

When they pulled apart, Allen spoke. "I love you BaKanda."

"Love you too."

* * *

S-Sepelition

Kanda had been the strongest exorcist the Order had. But he was dead. He had taken a fatal blow in place of Allen in the final battle, allowing the other exorcist a brief window to attack the Earl. The Earl had killed Kanda, and in a way it had killed Allen as well. Since then he wouldn't eat, couldn't sleep, and cried every time he was alone.

One day, he went to find the grave that the Order had allowed the famous exorcist. He had received special permission since Allen insisted so strongly to not go along with cremation as all members of the Order do when they die. Instead, his body lay rotting in a box under a cherry blossom tree next to a pond with lotus in it.

Allen knelt by the gravestone, which merely had "Kanda Yuu- Exorcist" on it, along with the Order's seal. He began to cry, "I...I never got to tell you! I...I loved you f-for so long! And you had to jump in front of me! Damn you! I'd rather die than see you dead! I can't live like this!"

So, Kanda's ghost had the sad experience of watching his beloved cry over his grave, then walk over to the pond and drown himself. Allen's body was found a week later by Lenalee, who had come to clean up the grave. Although under sad circumstances, the two were finally together.

* * *

T-Telltale

"Lenalee! Lenalee! Allen says he's in love with you!"

The Asian girl looked around at Allen curiously, a spattering of shock was evident in her expression as well.

"That's not true! Lenalee is a great girl, but I love someone else," Allen said.

"Who? Prove it," The annoying telltale goaded.

Allen leaned across the dinner table and seized the lapels of Kanda's uniform, dragging him over for a long, passionate kiss. Their lips were pressed together in a way that seemed like two puzzle pieces that fit together.

They pulled away from each other and Allen turned to the telltale. "There. Proved it." He turned to his friend, "Sorry Lenalee." Allen said and went back to eating.

* * *

U-Under

Kanda crept quietly into the almost empty medical ward. He made sure not to wake the sleeping on duty nurse, but walked plainly as soon as he was past her. The only patient was unconscious and under heavy anesthetic, so he wouldn't wake easy.

He sat by the bed and took the patient's hand, kissing the chilly knuckles as he warmed the hand in his own. "I'm almost glad you're under, Moyashi, so you won't turn me away," Kanda whispered. Allen's body remained still and cold, and Kanda's heartbeat slowed. "But it pains me to see you like this," the samurai grimaced at the injured boy.

He remembered how he got that way, and an icy needle pierced his heart. He had been fighting with Tyki Mikk when the Noah had gotten within unbelievably close range, reached his arm out...and shot a Teez. The weapon sliced through the air before Kanda had a chance to retaliate, but it didn't pierce his heart like it was supposed to. Allen had dived in front of him at the very last second, catching the Noah's blow in his chest. It punctured his heart and a lung.

The innocence had protected him though, so he hadn't died.

Now he lay in a hospital bed, breathing with a respirator and having several machines give him life until he healed in another day or so.

"I love you, why did you have to do that to me?" Kanda asked, pain barbed his voice.

A quiet, broken response was soon on the apparently conscious boy's lips, "Because...I wan...ted...you to...live...Dammit...I...love you...too..." Allen's chest rose and fell slowly, his face tight with the pain of speaking. Apparently that short message was all he needed to say, since he soon fell silent again, but he looked at Kanda with clouded eyes.

"Get better then, so I won't have to bury you"

* * *

V-Venerous

In the training room, Allen and Kanda sparred as usual. Their swords clashing constantly and making the room fill with clanging and sparks. They scowled as the fighting went on, both of their bodies were drenched with sweat and their breathing was harsh.

Suddenly, Kanda pushed Allen back into a wall. Their faces close as Kanda smirked down at the loser. Allen, wanting to wipe that smug look off the other's face, leaned up quickly and kissed him. But it didn't stop.

Suddenly, the two of them were unbearably close and making out in the most...suggestive way. They grinded together, feeling themselves get horny by the movement. Kanda's jacket and shirt were suddenly off, strewn across the floor.

At that, everyone left the room. No one wanted to see what came next. Except us of course, but I'm going to be a tease and not tell you my dirty fantasies about the two.

* * *

W-Watch

"Hey!" Kanda called across the cafeteria, "Moyashi!"

The other promptly turned and glared at him, "Don't call me that! What do you want anyway?"

"You forgot this on my nightstand," Kanda said, walking close and handing him a silver watch.

Now, no one knows precisely what Allen was doing in Kanda's room, but we can guess, right?

* * *

X-X

Allen walked down the hallway and took the second right, just as the map said to. Then he stopped in front of door 759, just as it said to, the red X was indicating the room on the map. He was following a map, sort of like a treasure map, through the confusing Order. He had found the map slid under his door in the morning, and had begun following it after breakfast.

It was noon now, because he had taken wrong turns and had had to correct himself.

He knocked upon the door. Kanda opened it with a smirk, "Finally. Never thought you'd make it."

"What?" Allen looked confusedly at his lover.

"X marks the spot, right? You win Moyashi. Now for your prize," he said, then dragged him into the room and locked it.

* * *

Y-Years

Kanda knelt in front of the man he had loved for years, holding a small velvet box in his hand. Allen stared down at him hopefully, his eyes brimming with tears of happiness. They were in Mater, the town that they had first had their mission in, in the area where Guzol and Lala had died. And where Alma had too.

But Kanda wasn't thinking about the past mission, or his dead friend. He was thinking about the years ahead of them, the ones he planned to spend with the boy in front of him. "Will you marry me, Moyashi?"

"Yes!"

* * *

Z-Zero

"Get the fuck away from me, damn rabbit," Kanda muttered and pushed the annoying red-head away.

"Aw, Yuu! I bet the number of people you like is zero," Lavi exclaimed ruefully.

Kanda glanced over at where Allen was sitting, looking at the sunshine from the window, "Actually, it's one."


End file.
